In Need of Your Services
by Loch Monarch
Summary: Certainly asking Draco Malfoy for a donation would take every ounce of emotional energy she had left. But, Ron's life was on the line. Certainly, Malfoy would ask for something in return. But, Ron was worth whatever Malfoy will put her through. Right? WRONG!
1. In Need

HERMIONE's POV

He was going to die without a donor. She had to remember that. That he was going to die. The only possible match would be impossible to gain. But, he was going to die. Asking this man would destroy her pride. But, he was going to die. She hated the man. But, the love of her life was going to DIE. Certainly asking Draco Malfoy for a donation would take every ounce of emotional energy she had left. But, Ron's life was on the line. Certainly, Malfoy would ask for something in return. But, Ron was worth whatever Malfoy put her through. Right?

That was what she kept telling herself as she straightened her skirt. Waiting for HIM to arrive. She was trying to stop her shaking nerves. Trying to convince herself that this was worth it. Of course it was worth it. It was Ron we were taking about. What was the worst that could happen? He could tell her "No". That had to be worse than whatever he wanted in return. Ron was worth talking to this man. Worth asking him to save her love. Ron would do the same for her, Right? She had to try, she had to ask him. That is if he actually decided to show up.

DRACO's POV

He had been watching her from the outside of the window for ten minutes. He was now five minutes late, despite his wanting to be early. He had been a bit surprised by the letter. That vague note that had left him with more questions that it did answers, but still peaked his curiousity. "Mr. Malfoy, I ask for an audence with you at the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday November 8th at 2pm. Thank you Hermione Granger" The words still reveriberated in his head. He was nervous. But, curious. He hadn't seen this woman since the war. Save for his dreams. Which usually came when he went into or even near the Drawing Room. A place he avoided like a plaugue. He swore he could still hear her screams reverberating out of that room. How much worse would these dreams become when he actually went to see the woman.

He had just convinced himself he would attend this morning. Due to the short notice he had not Owled her whether he planned to attend or not. He sighed, deciding if he didn't go in soon, she would leave. Figuring that he was a "No-show" He straightened his back, trying to make himself seem like he was more confident that he was. Trying to find that air of superiority that use to come so easily to him. He chuckled as he realized how much had changed since May 2nd 1997. How much he had lost on that day, and how much he had grown since. He plastered that infamous Malfoy smirk on his face and made his way inside. With a slight smile he took a seat across from her, throwing his feet on the table, crossing his arms over his chest he leaned back in the chair.

"What is it that you need?"He gloated, knowing that she would not have contacted him if she didn't need something. That was honestly the only time people would come to the Malfoys. Was when they needed something, usually money. Which surprised him. Didn't Potter have more than enough money to suppose care for her? She would definatly go to Potter before Malfoy if it was money. The thought both intrigued him as well as scared him. Certainly, the brightest witch of their age had landed a good job some where. But he couldn't for the life of him remember ever reading about her employment. Come to think about it, he couldn't remember seeing anything about her or the Weasel since shortly after the war. Just that they were an item. Maybe the Weasel was sucking her dry, ashamed she couldn't go to Potter. From everything Draco could remember, all Ronald ever did was rely on the mudblood. How Ironic? For a blood tratior, he certainly did expect a lot from Granger.

He could tell from the look he was getting from the girl, she was really broken. He watched as she gathered her thoughts picked up the pieces of her broken pride, and tried to keep herself calm. He was trying so hard to resist rubbing the way she was feeling in her face. He tried to remind himself that he was an adult, that this girl, no matter how infurating he found her, had yet to say or do anything to him that was worth heaping verbal abuse on her. Not yet anyway, any encounter he had ever had with this woman always ended in an immature little spat. He hoped both of them had grown up enough to have moved past their childhood rivalry and act like adults. He doubted it.

HERMIONE's POV

She couldn't believe what a pompus little prat the man was acting like. She knew that nothing has changed with him, but why would it. He was still the spoiled rich boy she remembered from school. But, this was not school, this was real life. If she were to hex him, she doubted he would except her request. She could stand this git for Ron, for his health, no his life. This was the only way he would survive and still have his magic. Why did he have to be so stubborn. If he would only let her tell his family he might get the Bone Marrow Transplant he needed and get to keep his magic. As his girlfriend, she wanted to tell his family. But, as a health care professional, she could not disclose any infomation. Unfortunatly, as he boss had reminded her, he was her patent first and her boyfriend second. That if she couldn't put her personal life aside and help Ron like any else, that she didn't need to be caring for him. Which would mean that she wouldn't get to know anything about what was going on with him.

She looked Malfoy in the eyes "I need a favor from you"

He raised an eyebrow "I gathered. No one asks to see me unless they need something. Especially you"

At least he realized how hard this was for her. She sighed trying to figure out how to word what she needed to say. How to make all these raging emotions come together to make one solid sentence without her bursting into tears. "The situation is this. Ronald is in need of a donation"

"A donation? Seriously, is he that pathtic that he can not ask for money himself?!"the Blond asked outraged.

"He is on his death bed you twit"She snarled at him, angry that she had to resort to saying it like that.

Hermione had never thought it was possible for Draco to turn whiter than he already was. He practially fell out of his chair before he sat up straight to look at her. "So you are talking about a medical donation?"

She nodded "You see the situation is this"She said trying to use her doctors voice, trying to make it sound like she was telling a parent their child had cancer and not her childhood nemsis that her boyfriend was dying " Ronald has something called Congenital neutropenia, he is in need of a Bone Marrow Transplant. To save his life I need someone who is a match with him"

"I faguely remember the Weasley's breed like Rabbits, certainly there is someone in his over bred family who would be a positive match?"Draco asked still a little taken back by the news.

"You see that is the problem, I am his doctor, he has asked that none of his family be notified. If I want a donation from them, I would have to tell them what is going on. Which Ron doesn't want. I would be breaking doctor-patent confidentiality"She explained

"How are you not breaking your little contract by telling me, certainly he would rather his family told than me?"Draco insisted

"I am looking for a match to get a donor, that I am allowed to do, despite who you are, you are not family...directly"

"There is no other match?"Draco growled. The idea of saving Weasels life, did not exactly thrill him, he now wished she was asking for money.

"There is, but there is a complication, if he were to take a transplant from any of the other donors we have found he would be risking his magic. Taking a donation from a muggle could cause him to lose his magic, that is not a risk I am willing to take. Not yet anyway"

"And they say there is no difference between muggles and wizards"Draco laughed "There is no other wizard who could fulfill these needs that are not Weasley's?"

Ignoring that comment, she continued. She would have plenty of time to clear that up later."It would take too long to check, and Ron has been given such a short time already. Taking that much time, could make the transplant pointless. He could be gone before we found another donor. Please Malfoy, I am willing to do anything"She hung her head trying to swallow her tears.

DRACO's POV

Don't cry, it will make it harder for me to tell you no. He sighed, as he considered all the information that he had just recieved. She was willing to do anything. ANYTHING. It made his mind wander to all the wrong places. There were so many things he could do, but one thing hung in his mind more than anything. He ran his hand through his hair before nodding "I will do it"

The look of shock on Hermione's face almost made Draco laugh. "At what cost?"

"I want to put your specific talents to good use"he said trying to make her think that this was going to be a lot worse than what he intended it to be. She wanted to think of him as the devil, what was encouraging it going to harm. If anything he got a good laugh out of it.

"What is that suppose to mean?"She asked glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"I am in need of your skills a medical professional"He said her profession as if talking to a toddler who had playing doctor "It seems like a pretty even swap. I heal your friend, you heal mine"

"Just who is this friend?"She eyed him suspitiously.

"That information is confidental, until after I complete my end of the deal"

_**Author's Note: I am not sure if I am going to continue this. I have more to it, but I am not sure if it is worth continuing. Tell me what you think, I already have another chapter written, I just don't want to waste my time on a poorly written fanfiction. So shoot me a PM or leave a review and I will continue. If you think it is worth it.**_

_**-Loch**_


	2. Vanilla

She had once thought they were perfect for each other. That they would grow old together. He would give her strength when she had none, like she had for him. Now, even if he needed her strength, she would have none to give. He had used her and tossed her aside like a piece of garbage. She had risked everything for him. Her job, her life, her dignity and if Malfoy had not been so generous, she was willing to give up her very freedom to save him. Because she loved him, she still loved him. Even though she knew she shouldn't. That it would only rub salt in the tender wound he had inflicted when he left.

Hermione laid across her bed, a sobbing heap of nothingness. Clutching to her chest the one thing that he had left her. She could smell his scent of firewood on his shirt. She would burst into tears, inhailing his fragerance between sobs. She willed the fabric to turn onto flesh, his flesh, to feel him touch her again. For him to be here comforting her, telling her that he would never leave her. That he would always be there for her, willing to do anything to keep her. But, it would appear she would not get her happily ever after. Her prince charming had left her to slumber forever while he climbed up a tower to meet another woman.

She couldn't figure out what hurt the most. His infidelity before he got sick, his leaving her after he got better or who all this had been with. Her best friend and collegie, Belle. The nurse she had trusted to care for him. Remembering that only made her feel worse. This had been her fault. She had practically lead her sheep into the wolf's hand. If only she had not assumed that they were perfect together, that they were inseperable, her and Ron would be eating dinner by a fire tonight. Life would still be perfect.

DRACO's POV

It had been nine months since Draco had heard from Granger. Since she had told him that Ron was doing better and that they could expect a full recovery. Certainly, he had to be completely better now. He paced in front of the information desk of the hosptial, waiting for the volunteer to return with the information he needed. Trying to keep his focus off trying to bed her, which was proving to be less and less difficult everytime the woman opened those rose colored lips. He couldn't imagine laying with the woman whose voice reminded him of a seagull in heat.

She saunted back, her hips swaying seductively. Draco contumplated the consquences of using a silencing spell on a muggle and decided it wasn't worth a good lay.

"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but it would appear that Mr. Weasley has been discharged"She sqwalked.

Draco gritted his teeth "When?"

"I am not allowed to disclose that information"

"Then Doctor Granger, when is the next time she will be working. I really need to speak with her"He growled.

"Ms. Granger quit several months ago"

"WHAT?"He practically screamed.

The woman began to say something, but Draco didn't even listen to what she was saying. He could not believe the mudblood had double crossed him. He walked out of the hospital, partically cursing himself for not making an unbreakable vow and the other half thinking of all the wicked things he had instore for that backstabbing wench when he found her. IF he found her. Her and the blood-traitor could be anywhere and he didn't have a clue where to start looking.

HERMIONE's POV

The first day of work is always the hardest. She could hardly believe she was here. That she had finally finished enough training that she would be a healer. St. Mungo had accepted her with arms wide open, that is after she completed the courses that taught her all the spells she needed to know. They had been nothing short of impressed by her knowledge of muggle remidies and cures.

She knew as soon as she got use to being here, she would fit right in. She could start a new life, and try to forget about him. A year since he left her and it still stung like the day it happened. She wished there was some spell, or cure that would heal a broken heart, but any magic that would work was not worth the long term effects. She wanted to be able to love when he came back. Yes, she still hung on to that dream. That Ron would return on a valant steed, ready to pick up where they left off. Even if she was not sure where that was.

It had been a pretty exciting day, there had been an explosion in the first years potions class today and the whole staff had spent the day healing students with various results of a badly brewed potion. The students who had minor effects had spent part of her visit fawning on her. Telling her how wonderful it was to meet her. She felt some what like a celebrity, it was nice to be loved. Even if it was by an eleven year olds.

Finally, the long day was coming to a close. She headed to her locker to gather her things when she bumpd into another doctor.

"Oh, sorry"She muttered, before looking up at his face and locking eyes with his piercing blue eyes. The exact shade of Rons. She swallowed hard before blushing a bit.

"No, It is I who should be apologizing, just a little overloaded with patents right now, I should have been looking where I was going"He said offering her an elegant smile. He was gorgous, save for that blond hair, that if slicked back would remind her of Malfoy. He extended a hand out to her "Jack Harvest"

"Hermione Granger"She managed to stutter out.

"Ah, so the rumors are true. I thought I had heard something about the brilliant Granger working here. What I didn't hear was that she would be so pretty" He winked at her.

It felt so good to get some attention from a man. It had been so long since she had any kind of conversation with the opposite sex, that she almost felt like she was talking to a new breed of human. "Well, I wish there was something I could do to help lighten that case load a little"

So what if she was taking on one more patent before she was going home, that would at least make her look good in front of this god.

"I am afraid there isn't, I got one of the worse cases of those kids and hopsital policy is that once I start on a case, the only way I can give it to someone else is change of shift. I am pretty sure you are already off" He sighed

"Well, I could take one of the other cases off your hands. I am fine staying behind a little while. We are a team here after all"Hermione all but insisted.

"Uh, yeah. Let me look"He said shuffling through a couple of the files in his arm, Hermione watched as his lightening blue eyes scanned the papers "Here is one you can help me with. It should be fairly simple. Just a confusion hex. Should only take you a few minutes"

Hermione nodded, smiling at him.

"Well, I better get back to that kid, thanks. Hermione"He said giving Hermione a wink before walking off.

"No problem, Jack"She smiled watching him walk away.

Her smile was quickly replaced by a scowl upon reading the name of the file she was given 'Draco Malfoy'

NARISSA's POV

_'Confundo' _Draco saw it coming at him, but unlike every other spell this man had tried to shoot at him, this one hit him square in the chest. He felt his mind warp, his vision blurred and he could no longer remember who he was, much less what he had been doing. He began to aimless wander around, unsure of where he was going, or even what he was doing.

Narissa found her son wandering about, he looked lost. "Draco? Honey?"

Draco didn't even respond to his name. Worried for her sons welfare she flashed them to St. Mungo's, fearing that he had been cursed by dark magic.

He was quickly taken to a examining room, where both Narissa and Draco waited to be seen by a professional. In the mean time Draco began to study random objects in the room, as if they were fogien to him. Narissa fought all inclination to start freaking out as she watched her son play with different things that decorated the room. He acted like a child who had been just taken to a museum for the first time rather than a sensible adult. Her worries increased when the nurse came in to check on them. She was gorgous, and normally her son would be taken with her, but instead he didn't even pay her a glance.

"The doctor will be in a few minutes"The nurse said after taking Draco's vitals.

Narissa nodded and the nurse left. Regretting leaving her son to deal with his father alone.

"Draco, please sit down"She said walking over to him to stop him from getting into a drawer.

She heard the door open behind her, she turned and saw a woman walk in.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy" The doctor said as she came in, not looking up from the chart. "Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat"

Narissa lead her son to the bed.

Hermione walked over to Draco looking him in the eyes. Draco eyes continued to dart around the room as if watching a fly. She took out her wand, light the tip and waved it in Draco's face. At first Draco seemed almost frightened of the illumination, but fear soon turned to interest, and almost wonder.

"It would seem your son has been hit by the Confundus Charm. I will have the nurse bring him a potion that should cure it, it's effects should be immediate. If that does not work, we shall run so more tests."She said to Narissa. Narissa gave her a slight nod.

"Thank you, doctor"Narissa said walking over to shake Hermiones hand. Hermione heistated before taking her and hand shaking it firmly.

Narissa released her grip , looking down at their hands as they pulled away. It was then she noticed the "MU" on Hermione's arm. She looked up at Granger in shock.

Hermione gave her a slight smile before leaving. Narissa knew that the girl had always done well, but never expected her to become a healer, let alone agree to take this case, knowing who she was healing. She shook her head and sat next to Draco.

A few minutes later the nurse came in with the potion Hermione had prescribed. It took both Narissa and the nurse to force a confused Draco to drink the potion. After ten minutes Draco had drank all the contents of the vile, and Draco began to snap out of it. Narissa heart lept when Draco caddishly began to flirt with the nurse.

The nurse blushed "I will let the healer know that he is going to be fine, and come back with the discharge papers"

"Mother, that woman smelled wonderful, vanilla"Draco sighed, almost like he was in love.

Narissa smiled, the nurse was very beautiful. She was so glad to have Draco back.

After Draco signed the discharge papers, Narissa mentioned that he might want to ask the nurse on a date.

"Mother, it wasn't her. It was the one with the light"

Narissa blinked, but didn't say anything. All she could do was hope it was a side effect of the potion.

_**THANKs for all the Great Review. I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. I have a lot planned for this. So, you are more than welcome t come along for the ride. Reviews would be appreciated, I would love both praise and criticism, because it will help me as a writer!**_

_**Thanks Again- Loch Monarch**_


	3. Unbreakable

HERMIONE's POV

Hermione could hardly believe that she had been working at St. Mungos for six months. Time had flew by so fast she could hardly believe it. She had long since decided that Draco was no longer interested in her services anymore. He knew where to find her, he knew where she worked and yet he had not sought her out. Maybe the friend she was suppose to help had healed without her assistance, or they had died. Probably, some Death Eater. Good riddance to bad rubbish, was all she had to say on the matter. The world could afford one less evil person, right?

After checking on her patent, she glanced at her watch and noticed she was off in a few minutes. She just had to write a brief summary about the boys condition and she was free to rush home to get ready for her date with Jack. It was important that she had enough time to primp. This date was extra special as it was their first month anniversary. She couldn't let anything ruin her night with the perfect guy. Or the nearly perfect guy. As hard as it was to remember, she had to keep in mind no one was perfect. She had made the mistake of thinking that of another man. However, Jack was a lot closer to perfection than Ron ever had been. She was constantly stopping herself from getting in too deep, too fast. She had suffered from the aftershock of that earthquake once. She refused to do it again, EVER!

DRACO's POV

Draco fiddled with his fork as he tried to tune out his date. The infernal woman didn't seem to have anything of real substance to say. Her brain seemed to be rotting with the most superficial trivial thoughts. All she could talk about was the latest gossip. He tried to keep from relating her to his mother, that would put a damper on what he hoped to get out of this date. The thought that she might be a decent lay was the only thing that was keeping him from hexing his brains out. But, the idea of self harm was looking more and more friendly an idea with every word that came out of her mouth. The idea of gouging his ears out with the fork was very tempting. At this point he almost would take the muggle that sounded like a dying seagull over this rubbish. Almost.

His ear perked up however when her conversation brought up Granger. He had been paying such little attention, he had not idea what in Merlin's name had brought up that filthy backstabbing bucktoothed know it all in the first place. "-rom me but, From what I hear the poor thing went through a pretty traumatic break up. That she waited more that a year to move on, but from looking at what she scored now, I would say he was well worth the wait"

Draco tried to grasp what she was going on about. Weaselbee and Granger were madly in love or some other fairy tale nonsense the last time he checked. So much that Granger had come to him, her worst enemy, in an attempt to save her little boyfriends life. The reminder of what had happened more than a year ago made Draco's blood boil, however, the thought of a broken Granger did make him feel just a little better. Like karma had kicked in and saved him the trouble of braking her himself. Not that he wouldn't if he were ever given the chance.

"-tter looking than Ron and he has money. I always knew she could do better"His date continued, despite his train of thought.

"Who is she with?"Draco asked, rather put out from the praise this girl was giving the mudbloods new beau. It made him feel as it if it were less likely some higher power had intervened in his behalf and sought revenge. His luck was never that good.

"Jack Harvest"She hissed. Draco could tell from the tone that she had already told him the mans name, and he had not been paying attention to her. Not that it bothered him much, while he got the physical perks of relationships with girls like her, the girls always wanted the financial or social perks of being with him. Considering they were at the best restraint London had to offer with him, she was getting exactly what she wanted from this, and she would not dare complain. Not even she was that dumb.

It took a second for realization to set in. "Jack Harvest" He muttered under his breath. He knew Jack Harvest by reputation only. Pureblood, rich, handsome, and quite a heartthrob. Jack had been in Hufflepuff in the year before him. Known among men for stealing women from other men. He would have been bent out of shape from everything Granger was getting in this man, if not for what he was known best between men for. His physical abuse towards the weaker sex had got him in a lot of trouble on several occasions. This man certainly wasn't Grangers type. That was if she had a type. "What would she be doing with the likes of him?"

"I don't know"She snapped, obviously still irritated by Draco's lack of attention this evening, something Draco planned to amend in his bedroom later than night "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Draco blinked, unsure what to say, or even how to react. Granger was HERE? Was that what had brought her name up. He was almost afraid to look from fear that he would either end up in Askaban for killing her, or embarrass himself for making a scene. After a moments hesitation, he turned to look for himself. There she was sitting across from her new love interest only a couple of tables away from them. How long had she been there? He wondered.

"Excuse me for just one moment, Janie"He said before giving the girl a chance to object.

"It's Jamie"She called behind him, her voice caked with hatred. It was looking more and more likely that this date was a complete bust, not that he cared too much.

"Jack? Granger? Long time no see"Draco said pulling up a chair between the two, his appearance breaking a loving glance between the love birds. Both of them looked dumbfounded by the young Malfoy's interruption.

"So, Jack, I hope you like disappointment because your noble Gryffindor girlfriend is a liar, betrayer and from what I hear when she does give out, sucks in the sack"He looked straight at the girl, malice caking his features.

For a second Draco was sure that she was going to kill him for that, but instead she regained her cool "Malfoy, we are in the middle of something, if you don't mind. I would really appreciate the privacy"

Somewhere deep down, Draco admired Hermione for even having it in her to set aside her anger and hatred to make sure her date was a success. However, he would not allow her to get out of this that easily.

"You will apologize to Ms. Granger at once!"Jack growled in Hermione's defense.

Draco ignored the Hufflepuff, and continued to stay focused on Granger. "Why, so you can disappear for another year and a half? We had a deal Mudblood. Which, regardless of what you might think, did not become void because you and the Blood Traitor finally came to your senses. Or at least Ron did"The last part directed at Jack.

"You knew where I was. Excuse me for not meeting you at Malfoy Manor, considering my last...experience there"

Jacks eyes widened, it was clear to Draco at least where Jack's mind had gone.

"Like hell I did. Last thing I knew you up and quit your job at that muggle hospital and ran away from your debt to me. I found that out, when you failed to make contact after six months. That was almost a year ago"

Realization flashed across her face and for a second Draco swore he saw regret. Of course she should regret what she did to him.

"Lets not do this here"She finally said

"Fine by me"He grabbed her wrist, dragged her out of her chair, down the hall and threw her into a supply closest. Leaving her date, unsure how to handle what had just happened.

HERMIONE's POV

"This is not appropriate behavior"She snapped at him. He was compromising her reputation because of some silly deal she hadn't really meant to break. She could understand why he was angry, but was sure he was taking this a little too far. He did not need to make such a scene.

"Hypocrite"He muttered at her through his teeth.

She wanted to object but couldn't "What do you want me to say? I want to get back to my date"

Draco scoffed "Do you really think talking is going to get you out of this? After the stunt you pulled"

"I know what it looks like bu-"Draco cut her off.

"HOW IT LOOKS?! YOU FUCKING ABANDONED ME AFTER I HELPED YOU!"He screamed at her.

"Malfoy, lis-"He interrupted her again

"Unbreakable"

"What?"She asked confused.

"An unbreakable vow, is what it is going to take to get out of of this closet"He snarled.

"No"She replied simply

"Then I am to understand that it was ALWAYS your intend to double cross me"He smirked.

"No, it is just.."

"What?"He snapped when she did not continue.

"It is just there is no way to do it with just two people"She made a quick excuse.

"Is that fear I see in the brave Gryffindor?"He mocked.

She refused to admit he was right. That by making the unbreakable vow, it didn't matter what an insufferable prat Draco was being to her. She would have to finish the deed. there would be no way out. No escape. She would have to put up with him. Or she would die. She knew Draco could see right through her.

"Fine"She finally consented.

Draco smirked and left her alone in that dark closest to get someone to do the dark magic for him.

DRACO's POV

He spent a good amount of time convincing his date to go along with making the unbreakable. It was after he promised to make this date up to her that she agreed. The thought of a second date made him cringe internally, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Before making his way to the closet, he glanced over at Jack, who had a scowl that could not be matched. Why this pleased Draco so, he was not sure. Maybe it was that another guy finally seemed to take the attention of Jack. Draco was proud to be that guy, even if the girl in question was the mudblood.

"Before we go in there let me tell you what you are going to say" Draco said stepping in front of the door, before Jamie could open it.

HERMIONE's POV

"Hell, no"Hermione objected to Malfoy's terms.

"You have to mudblood"He growled "I already did my end of the deal!"

"I am not healing your father!"She argued mid-incantation.

"You HAVE to!"He insisted.

"There is nothing else I can do?"She begged

"NO!"

"Fine, yes, I promise to try my best to heal Lucius Malfoy"She finally conceded.

As soon as the vow was made she marched out without saying another word to either of the people who occupied the closet. She wanted to just back to her date. Back to a place where she had some control.

DRACO's POV

He knew she would be angry, he knew she would try to back out of it, He also knew that he Gryffindor Pride, her morals, everything she stood for would make her follow through with her end of the promise. Draco couldn't help but smile. He was happy for the first time in a while. Finally things were looking up. He took a moment to relish the feeling of happiness. He inhaled deeply, the toxic aroma catching his nose. Vanilla?

_**Authors Note- So, there you have it. Chapter 3. Sorry if the end seemed a little rushed, I looked up the incantation for an unbreakable vow and it is not given. Sigh, so I was just focused on getting the most important part finished. We will be seeing a lot of Jack in the next chapter, so do not worry. Also, after the next chapter time is going to start slowing down. I only plan to "Jump through time" once more. I am trying to update at least once a week. I have already started work on the next chapter and I have a lot more planned for it. Thanks for all the reviews they have really made my day! Sorry it took so long to respond to them!**_

_**Tamcor-Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy the story**_

_**Emy- Thanks SO much! I was so excited to see that enjoyed it so much. **_

_**Sundance1989- I hope you like the third chapter! I laughed so hard at your comment. I imagine if I could see what you thought Draco's face would be I would be laughing my butt off too! I hope you enjoyed the third chapter as much as you did the first two!**_

_**Addie May- You can has Update! :)**_

_**Susan- I hope this has not become too predicable, which was one of my worries with continuing in the first place. After, I posted it, I started to look into what I was doing with it and I have a lot to come!**_

_**Latina-pr- I saw your comment yesterday, and I was like. I better start putting the thought I have for the next chapter into words. Your last review seriously motivated me to start work on this chapter. I so glad you are enjoying it thus far!**_

_**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter. Please remember that all kinds of reviews are welcome. I love the feedback! If you see something wrong with my grammar or even suggestions, questions, or concerns feel free to comment or shoot me a PM. I would love to hear them. They will help me improve it!**_

_**Thanks again, everyone-**_

_**Loch Monarch**_


	4. The Underlying Reason

Hermione's POV

Hermione had always know that Askaban did a number on peoples minds, but she had no idea how much it could seriously mess with a someone's head. Not that Lucius' head was screwed on straight to begin with. She had spent the last five months trying to "Cure" the Dark Wizard, yet, nothing seemed to work.

As she packed up her bags she heard Draco's voice behind her "You know that if you don't solve this riddle soon, I am going to be forced to think it you are stalling because you like my company"

Hermione looked over her shoulder to glare at him before throwing her stethoscope into the bag. Refusing to acknowledge his very existence, but well aware that because she didn't he would continue to provoke her. Something he did whenever he was in her presence. He was always trying to get a rise out of her. She was determined not to allow him to get under her skin today. Tonight was her six month anniversary, and she would not go to her date in a bad mood, like she had so many dates before this one.

"I thought the brightest witch of our age would have figured this out months ago"He jeered.

"You know, you could help..."She muttered under her breath, trying to ensure that she wasn't heard by Draco.

"Excuse me? What did you say? I don't remember me doing the work being in the deal"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I am going to ask again that you look at some of the books in your library to see if there is a cure for the Dark Magic"

"As I stated before, you have complete access to my library"He smirked.

"You know why I can't do that"Hermione snapped.

Draco beamed. Hermione didn't want to be cursed by one of the books. "So, the great Hermione Granger is in need of my help because she is a a what?"

She shot arrows at him, she would not play this game. She would not be lead to say that she needed him because she was mugglebron. She couldn't. She would not let her pride break in front of this man again. Especially considering the outcome of the last time. She was here, paying off the debt that had saved an unfaithful mans life, while that very man was off gallivanting with some tramp.

She gathered her composure as best she could before standing up, and looking Draco right in the eye. "I will see you on Friday, Mr. Malfoy"

Draco laughed. "What? No witty banter tonight?"

"No"She answered, trying not to say to much, in hopes it would not fuel him with more ammunition.

"Wait Friday?"Draco said suddenly, "That is three days away!"

"Yes, but I am going on a vacation, I told you that like a month ago and have reminded you since"Hermione said trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, that's right, you are going with John"He mused.

"Jack."Hermione corrected.

"Whatever"

"Well, I will see you Friday"Hermione said taking a step towards the door.

"You know, I never saw you with a guy like Jack"Draco said, almost to the open air.

Hermione was dumbfounded for a moment. Was Draco really talking about her relationship? "What are you talking about?"

"I never took St. Granger to be the kind who liked it rough"He said looking at her, a look of bemusement painted across his face.

Hermione growled deep her in throat, "I it was any of your business you would know that Jack is a complete gentleman. A better man than most I have known."

"If you are planning to site Potter and Weasley as your experience with men, that I would not be surprised"Draco poked.

That hurt. Anytime someone brought up Ron, Hermione would feel her heart tighten. "No, I was planning to use you"

She didn't wait another moment before she marched out of his house. He had won. She would go to her date mad and he would regret it come Friday.

DRACO'S POV-

"Well, she can't say I didn't warn her"He said to himself, trying to alleviate the guilt he had been feeling for not telling her before now. He was still trying to figure out why he cared.

He headed back to his library, where he would continue his research. Despite telling Hermione that he hadn't been doing anything to help his father, he had spent the most of his free time for the last three years looking. He had learned many forms of Dark Magic in his pursuits. The more interesting of such, he would attempt. If he wanted to be a Dark Wizard, he would have long since gained enough knowledge to do so. While he was willing to perfect the spells and potions that had caught his attention. He knew that he would never use them outside of his mansion. Not because he feared being revered as a Dark Wizard, but because he had seen where that road had lead his father. Becoming his father had once been Draco's goal, now, something he worked hard to avoid.

He settled in with a book about healing using blood of magical creatures. Hoping he could find something anything. He had to admit that while her recent presence here has been interesting, he was starting to find Grangers presence in his Manor more and more to his liking. He almost missed her when she went home. It was seeming like the one her magic was working on was Draco. The idea scared him. He had to get her out of his house.

Narcissa's POV-

Narcissa heard the door to the library close. She knew that meant that her son would be retiring for the night. If you could call spending night and day in that room calling it a night. She had noticed how much her son was thinning, how his skin was getting paler, if that was possible, and how this obsession had taken away anything Draco had of a social life. She always knew her husband would ruin her son. She never once imagined it would be like this.

Now, that girl was the breaking point. Her constant presence in the Manor was too much. Not because of her blood status, but because of what had happened at the hospital. She knew that any future with this girl would be a disaster. She couldn't handle Draco broken again.

She pushed the door to the library and entered. When she didn't catch her sons attention she cleared her throat. Draco looked up at her. "Evening, mother"

"Evening, has Miss Granger left for the night?"

"Yes, mother"He said still not looking up from his book.

"I wanted to talk to you about her"Narcissa pushed

"Yeah?"He said putting the book down on a side table "What about the Mudblood?"

Narcissa cringed a bit, at her sons language. "You know better than to talk like that around me"

Draco blushed a bit, obviously a bit embarrassed "Sorry, Mother"

"At any rate, you too are working too hard. She does a job on the side, and while I agree that she a fantastic healer, I can't help but wonder if you should forget this foolish pursuit and hire a full time healer again"

"NO"Draco said firmly, the finality in his voice echoing in the silence that followed.

After a moment Narcissa continued "Honey, you are not looking well. This is driving you mad. I hate seeing you like this"

"What would you like me to do, mother. You know why I can't hire a healer. It didn't work too well the last time did it. No, the only answer is to heal him. I am close to a break through I know it"

"She wasn't a full healer Draco, her failure is not a reason not to try to get a cert..."Draco cut her off.

"Astoria's death could have been avoided. Wouldn't you rather father be healed than risk another life?"

"Draco, you are risking a life. Grangers" Narcissa reminded him

"What is another mud..."Narcissa glare interrupted her son mid-word.

"You are also risking your own life. I would rather it be another healer or anyone actually, before it is you"She stated

"That accident that happened a year ago was nothing"Draco said knowing where his mothers fears were emerging from.

Narcissa looked away. She could barley handle looking at her son at this state of obsession. He was as lost with trying to find a cure, as his father had been with power.

"Mother, I have to find a cure. For Astoria"Draco crossed the room to look at his mother "Prove that her hard work didn't go to waste"

"Do not try to fool me, I don't even think you are fooling yourself"She accused "We both know that you are truly afraid that this is your fate. That by saving your father, changing his fate will change yours. But, it won't Draco, you are not your father and all this is doing is making you miserable."

Draco glared at his mother. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists. She could see the hatred burning behind his silver eyes. Without a further argument he marched past her and out of the library. She remained still until a few moments later when she heard Draco slam his bedroom door behind him. She sighed and turned off the light in the library. Putting it to rest, much like she wished she could do with this whole issue with her husband.

Hermione's POV

Hermione raced to the door, excited to let Jack in, and put the feelings she was feeling from her spat with Malfoy out. She swung the door open and felt her breath taken away instantly. Jack looked amazing. The black turtle neck sweater really seemed to make his eyes pop. His smile instantly making her brain haze, which helped her forget about Draco.

Jack extended his hand, presenting him with a bouquet of white roses. Her favorite. When she reached for the flowers, he took her hand with his other hand and planted a light kiss on it.

"Come in"She said taking the flowers and trying to hid the blush that threatened to flood her cheeks. He followed her into the kitchen, and watched her put the flowers in a vase.

"You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"He commented while she was at the sink filling the vase.

Hermione could no long hide the color in her cheeks, "Thank you, your not so bad yourself"

She turned on her heel the vase full of flowers in her hands and set them on the table in front of Jack.

"You ready to go?"She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea, lets go"He said obviously very anxious about something. Hermione curiosity was peaked, but decided not to push, she was pretty excited herself.

DRACO'S POV-

Draco paced his room. How could she say that to him. She was his mother, wasn't her job to protect him. To make him feel better. Sure her was doing this for his father, but this was also her husband. He had seen how lonely she had been since Lucius was first sent to Askaban. He was doing this for her too. How could she ask him to stop trying to heal his father? What else did she expect him to do? Wait for him to kill again so they would give him the Dementors Kiss. That was what they would do too. No one had believed Astoria's death had been an accident. The only reason that his father wasn't soulless right now, was that his mother had paid off the Greengrass family. But, his father was as good as soulless right now anyway? He refused to think that way. IF he started thinking that way too, he knew he would give up his goal. There were a lot of things that Draco regretted and he refused to add to the growing list by giving up. Not when he felt he was so close to a break thorough.

HERMIONE's POV-

"So there was something I have been wanting to talk to you about"Jack began.

Oh shit, that is never good. Hermione thought "Yes?"

"Well, we have been together for a while, and I wanted to know where you think this relationship is going?"

Hermione blinked. she had never been asked that before. In fact the two other men she had seen were not the type to think about those kinds of things. She had asked something similar to both. The first had been to Victor Krum. His answer had been the real down fall of the relationship. With Ron, he had been a bit nervous, but had told her about wanting her to belong to him for the rest of his life. Looking back on it, she was pretty sure that what he had gained that night, was exactly what he had been wanting when he said that. His quick way of getting in her pants had worked. Hermione couldn't help the feeling that was what this was about as well. Intimacy. Something she knew she wasn't ready for. Even with the man who had no visible flaws. Or maybe it was that he seemed too prefect to be true that she feared this question the most. That his goal was the same as Ron's had been.

"I hope you are fine with my honesty. I am trying not to be falling so hard for you, because you are perfect"

Jack chuckled "No one is perfect, Hermione"

"You make me think otherwise"She smiled shyly.

"Then maybe it is too early in the relationship for me to ask this but..."He trailed off.

Here it comes. He wants sex. Hermione fought the bile rising in her throat. She was not sure if she could say no to this man.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to move in together. I have an extra room. You seem to bring so much light to a room, that I want that for my house. Your flat needs a lot of work, and I know that a starter healers salary isn't going to give you the kind of life style you deserve"

Hermione blinked, obviously not expecting what he had just said. The offer did sound amazing. It was defiantly something that Hermione wanted to jump into a rash decision with. But, she was Hermione Granger. Queen of thinking things through. She had to be reasonable. It was in her programming. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course"Jack said with one of those smiles that make Hermione feel safe. Make her long for Jack's arms. Her sustains of Jack suddenly subsided. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself at this man. To get lost in his embrace. Why didn't that worry her?

_**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long, I kinda had a baby. So, here is the next chapter, let me know what you think!**_

_**Mia Gone Mad- Here is the update you requested. I hope you found this chapter to be as interesting.**_

_**lovealan-HERE YOU GO!**_

_**Willowpelt12-Actually, you mentioned that you were surprised it was Lucius. I spent a long time thinking about what Draco would want in return and if he wanted someone healed who would he want that would also bug the heck out of Hermione. SO I picked Lucius.**_

_**sundance1989-Thanks for following the story thus far. I am glad you like it, and yea, whenever I write for draco he always had one hell of a temper. Which might be why I find it so easy to write for him, especially compared to Hermione.**_

_**hottopicgirl-I am glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**Voldyhasnonose-besides loving your username, I am glad you like the story. **_

**_Thanks again everyone for the reviews! They make my heart soar. I am going to probably be looking for a beta for this...but I am not sure yet. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed the newest update! I hope to update again soon. _**

**_Thanks for Reading- _**

**_Loch_**


	5. Monsters

_**7:48pm Friday June 4th, 2002**_

He cornered Hermione. She began to panic. She seriously wished she knew the area better. She tried to think of a way out. However, she was so over taken by fright that she couldn't even remember a basic first year spell, let alone a spell that would be powerful enough to fight off a former Death Eater.

He took a step towards her and she felt herself quiver. "I warned you to get out of my house and stay out, Mudblood"

She tried to scream, but it was no use, fear had stole her voice.

"Scared Mudblood? You should be"He smirked at her "You know it is funny that would would chose this room to meet your fate"

Hermione dared a glance around the room and for the first time noticed that she was in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. He could read the fear on her face "Remember this is the very room that Bellatrix failed to kill you during the war.

Hermione swallowed her fear and raised her wand, pointing it at Lucius. She only had to stall him. Soon this fit of rage would be over. From what Draco had told her was that he would have moments where he couldn't remember that the war was over. That he would suddenly faint from the adrenaline after a few moments. She wouldn't have to actually fight him, just stall him long enough that he might not kill her. The idea had enough merit to calm her down. At least enough that she would know a simple spell, if she needed it.

"Too bad Potter and your little boyfriend aren't here to save you or to witness the new Dark Lord finally kill the Great Hermione Granger"He sneered.

Hermione blinked. The idea that Lucius thought himself to be a new Dark Lord was almost humorous.

"In the face of Death, you still believe as my son does that I have lost my mind. I thought both of you were smarter than that. I always knew my wife would ruin my son. I never imagined it would be this way. Befriending Mudblood's is a Black Family trait"

Hermione stared emotionless, she could feel the triumph radiating from the Dark Wizards features. "Any least words?"Lucius asked Hermione, who was still in shock from everything she had just learned. He didn't even give her time to answer "Apparently, not. Hold still. I don't want any more of your blood on my carpet"

He raised his wand to attack, before he crashed to the floor, out cold. She would have thought it was all part of his illness, till she looked up and saw Draco, wand raised and ready to attack again.

"Damn it Granger, I thought you said you could handle yourself"Draco said, but Hermione could only get every other words. She started to feel dizzy, Draco raced across the room to catch her, barely making it before, she hit the ground.

_**8:41AM Friday, June 4th 2002**_

Hermione woke up covered in sweat, memories of what happened flooded back to her. She sat up to see where she was. She was in her room. She looked at her watch, it was almost 9 on Friday morning. She hadn't even been to Malfoy Manor yet. Had she been dreaming? Still confused she got dressed and rushed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Love"Jack said as Hermione entered the room. She was suddenly happier than ever she had taken Jack up on his offer and moved in with him. It had been working brilliantly thus far.

"Today is Friday right?" She asked trying to reassure herself that it had been a dream.

"Yup, my night to make dinner, since you will be at his house."Jack seriously hated Draco. Whenever, Malfoys name was mentioned in front of Jack, he would grow really jealous. This was the first thing Hermione had seen that confirmed that Jack was indeed human and not as perfect as he seemed. It brought her much relief because being with someone who was perfect makes one feel like they are terribly flawed and inferior. Another thing that brought Hermione joy from learning that Jack had a tenancy to jealousy, was that she felt wanted. Something that she was missing with Ron since the war. The downsides to all of this however was no matter how hard she worked to try and convince Jack that there was nothing going on between her and Draco and that there would never be any interest there, the less he seemed to believe her. Trust was something that they were lacking in their relationship, and it worried her. She too was also human, not the possession that Jacks jealous behavior made her feel like.

"You look exhausted"Jack commented.

"I had a rough night"She agreed.

"You are working yourself too hard. Between Working with Malfoy and your job, you have no time for yourself. Let alone us. You don't have to do this, but remember, if you need to take a break from work until you have finished assisting Draco, you can. I can afford for you to take some time off"Jack said

While she appreciated the offer, it was not something she saw herself doing. She could handle everything on her plate. She had been over extending herself for years "Thanks dear, but I don't think that will be necessary"

Jack nodded "Just know the offer is there"

_**4:57PM Friday June 4th, 2002**_

Hermione heard footsteps before Draco opened the door to the Manor, ushering Hermione in. Which was weird. A house elf always let Hermione in. Draco had not let her in since the first time she had arrived to help Lucius.

"I have grown tired of waiting for results. We are going to try a different method now"Draco said turning and walking away, obviously expecting Hermione to follow him "I took the liberty of doing research from some of the books in my library and I have found something"

"Imagine that"Hermione muttered to herself, irritated that she had been telling him for months that he should look in the library for the answer, and now seemed like he was trying to take credit for coming up with idea.

"Apparently Condensed Boggarts Screams have an excellent quality of healing the mind. So you will be getting me some"Draco said swiftly still not turning back to look at her.

"I will be doing what?!"Hermione snapped at him.

"As you are told. I will heal my father and you will work off your debt. However, I say. Understand?"

Hermione weighed her options before continuing. It did mean she wouldn't have to be around Lucius anymore. She knew it would be hard to face him again after her dream last night. This way, she wouldn't have to. It also meant that she would be away from Draco. The major pushing factor. She decided it was brilliant.

"Fine"She said, trying not to sound too excited. If she sounded happy about this new plan knowing Draco he would change it just to annoy her.

"So, you will be leaving for Romania in the morning"Draco added.

"Why Romania?"She asked

"Well, first off. It is the best place to find a Boggart, and the other is that I want you as far away from London as possible. A birthday present for me"He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and agreed with Draco.

"You are dismissed"Draco said before marching off quickly to the Drawing Room, a place that Hermione planned to steer clear of like the plague.

_**Draco's POV-**_

"Master?" A shaky voice said from the door of the library.

"YES!"Draco snapped looking up from his book, more irritated at the fact that he was having trouble concentrating on the book than he was at the interruption.

"There is a Mr. Weasley at the door for you. He insists he speak to you"An elf explained.

Draco was outraged and began to mutter under his breath as he got out of his chair "They should seriously put a limit to the amount of raids they are allowed to do in such a short amount of time"

Draco followed the elf to the door, nearly dying of surprise when his eyes landed on Ron instead of Arthur.

"What are you doing here?"Draco sneered at the red head.

"Looking for my girlfriend, what have you done with her?"Ron accused.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his peer. "First off, I haven't done anything to or with your seconds, nor would I. And second, who the hell are you talking about?"

He knew who Ron was talking about, but seeing the look on Ron's face after calling Granger in such a vulgar thing, was worth being ignorant.

"I am talking about Hermione Granger, and you know it"Ron snapped at him "I checked her last known address and she wasn't there. I can only assume that you have made her move in here. Probably, treating her like a house elf or something. Payback for saving my life"

"It was my understanding that you two were no longer together, first off. Second off, she is not here. She would make a very poor house elf. She is much too ugly, and third off, is this really how you thank the person who saved your life?"

Ron was fuming, he acted rashly and swung at Draco, who had been expecting it and ducked.

"And lastly, You may escort yourself off my property now"Draco added as he shut the door in Weasleys face. Only after, realizing he should have told him about her new boyfriend. The look on the Weasels face would have been priceless. He almost turned back to open the door and tell him, but a part of him didn't want Ron to find Hermione. That same part of him that didn't want his father around her again.

_**Hermione's**_** POV-**

She told Jack about the conversation between her and Draco. He seemed pleased, obviously aware that meant she would be spending a lot less time with Draco. Another thing that pleased him was that she would have to accept his offer about taking time off work. She couldn't be in Romania and go to work regularly. He assumed, as she did that Draco would be sending her off again as soon as she got back. As for how long she would be making trips around the world was unknown to both of them, and it kinda irked Hermione that Jack was more pleased with her being on the other side of the world than with Draco. He didn't seem like he would miss her, despite his assuring her that he would. But, this was how it started with Ron. She would come back and find another girl in her place. Something she didn't think her heart could take twice. Or maybe it is because of Ron that she was suspicious in the first place. Maybe she was just worried for no reason. Wasn't she acting like she didn't trust him. An issue she had with Jack. That he didn't seem to trust her. She decided she wouldn't worry about it, until and less she needed to.

There were more important things to worry about anyways. Like the fact that Draco decided to change his game plan the night after she had a weird dream involving his father. She wanted to think that was a Coincidence, but doubted it. It was proving that it would prove more that difficult, it would probably be impossible. She had no reason to question Draco right now, because it seemed impossible that he had done anything, but she would be watching him close...just in case.

_**Authors Note-I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. So Ron is back...**_

_**Voldyhasnonose-I hope this helped confirm your suspicions. I can also say, Hermione is not out of the clear yet. **_

_**sundance1989-I know this made Lucius a little more vague and that it left more questions than answers. Or did it? Thanks for the congrats!**_

_**latina-pr-Thanks! I hope you liked the way I moved forward with Jack and Hermione's relationship. :) **_

**_Thanks again for reading. I will update again soon._**

**_-Loch_**


	6. Disappear

_**Hermione's POV**_

The house was dark. Hermione guessed Jack must still be at work. She smiled, that was perfect, she could surprise him with dinner and a clean house in addition to her return. This would finally give her the chance to fee like she was pulling her own weight. This new arrangement with Draco was working out better than she anticipated it would.

She began to work on the few dishes that had been left in the sink. Evidence that there had been an emergency at St. Mungo, that had lead Jack away from home. That was the only way Jack, the neat freak would have left any type of mess. After finishing the dishes she began to look for other work. She quickly discovered exactly how much Jack treasured a clean house. Not a speck of dirt anywhere. Amusement and relief over came her as she realized how silly she had been to think Jack might find someone else while she was gone. He wouldn't have the time to cheat on her. He was too busy cleaning house. She spent more time trying to find things to clean than actually cleaning. After an hour she gabve up and decided to start on dinner.

She noted that Jack hadn't taken anything out for dinner, which means he would probably being home take out. Hopefully, it would be something that would taste good for lunch tomorrow, because she was making his favorite. Pot Roast.

Mrs. Weasley had a wonderful talent in the kitchen, however, Hermione couldn't help but feel that the food didn't taste as good when it was made by magic. As if cooking the food by hand, added a bit of love into the mix. She had once considered a career in the Culinary Arts. She had the passion for it, but knew she had more potential than just becoming a cook. It made her feel as though she would have wasted 6 years of a magical education and time away from her family to become something that simple.

She was so lost in preparation she almost missed the doorbell. Fortunately for whomever was at the door, she had not been blasting her muggle rock music, as she normally would before she lived with Jack. Jack had found this practice to be a bit...irritating. "Music was meant to be enjoyed, not annoyed."

Wiping her hands on her apron, she rushed to the door. Regretting not looking through the peep hole the minute she opened it. She tried to slam the door in his face, it was the least he deserved, but he put his hand against the wood too keep her from doing just that.

"What the hell do you want?"Hermione asked Ron through the slits of her eyes.

"I made a mistake Hermione"Ron began

"Really?"She asked sarcastically.

"I was wrong to leave you. I was wrong to cheat on you. I was hoping we could pick up where we left off."

"Ron, we are over. You made sure of that. What did you expect? For me to sit around and wait for you realize what you wanted? No, Ron. I survived you. I moved on"

"I am so sorry Hermione. I have learned what it feels like to be betrayed. I am so sorry I hurt you! Can you forgive me?"

Hermione fought back the tears with a technique she had learned while working with Draco. To hide your true emotions, go for the throat.

"She ran off with someone better?"

"Dr. Brown" He said simply, knowing she would know immediately what he had been through.

Hermione knew that he was known around the muggle hospital for having more money than he knew what to do with, buying people, and going through women faster than he did money. She and Ron had once kid that he was the Draco Malfoy of the muggle world.

Hermione sighed, "Ronald"

"So will you take me back?"Ron asked instantly.

"I already told you. I have moved on"

"Hermione kiss me!"

"No, Ronald. I think it is time for you to..."She was cut off by Ron's lips pressed against hers, only to have them ripped away a second later "I think the Mudblood said no"

Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw the his infamous blond hair.

Ron Swung at Draco, and Draco ducked under Ron's arm with ease "I knew you were primitive, but I didn't realize you were a caveman"

Ron glared at Draco, then turned to Hermione "This is who you have replaced me with?!"

"It doesn't matter who I am with. You left me, you did the replacing. I simply moved on. Who I am with is none of your business now. I am going to ask you to leave"

Ron stared at Hermione for a second than looked at Draco, then back at Hermione "I knew you could do better than me, Hermione. But, I didn't realize you could do worse"

Ron turned and left both standing there in amazement.

In an attempt to break the awkward silence, Hermione looked over at Draco "I guess I should thank you?"

"That is what I am waiting for"He answered smugly.

Hermione sighed "Okay...fine...Thanks...What ARE you doing here anyway?"

"I came to tell you that my father is healed and you are no longer indebted to me." He ran his hair through his hair "And thanks...for your help"

Hermione couldn't say she wasn't happy that she was glad that she wouldn't have to put up with Draco anymore, but on the other hand, his father being healed definitely un-nerved her. That dream of Lucius had lead her to bring him the wrong substance. She feared that if she healed him, that dream may come to pass. She had never heard of Vampire Venom healing anyone. But, she was so thrilled that she would be away from Draco, she brushed her concerns aside. She could always steak Lucius later.

"Well, I guess I will see you later"Draco said extending his hand toward her. Hermione figure that she could at least shake his hand, after everything they had been though together, what was the worst that could happen. She took a step forward and tripped, right into Draco's arms.

Draco was so much warmer than Hermione expected he would be. She had always that his cold demeanor had made him...well...cold. She felt right in his arms, she almost forgot who this was. That she hated this man with a passion. She could stay in his arms forever. If not for a very angry Jack marching up the driveway. Hermione could tell by the look on his face, he had not witnessed her trip, just the result of her landing. Could she explain this compromising position the most jealous man on the planet? Some how, Hermione doubted it.

_**Draco's**_** POV**-

Much had changed since his father had "Awoken" from his illness. One thing Draco had noticed was how much better his father was at damage control than he was. His father walked back into society and it was almost like the war had never happened, that this man who had been sent to Askaban, then St. Mungo's had never left. People as a whole respected the Malfoys again. And Draco hated it.

He was once again in his fathers shadow. A younger mirror of Lucius. An expectation that was seriously beginning to grate on Draco's nerves. He seriously suspected that the only reason people had allowed Lucius back with open arms, is in fear of whatever power had helped him survive.

To make matter worse, was that his father had faked the whole thing. Meaning that all the money, blood, time and life Draco had invested in his fathers care and healing had been a useless expense. Astoria's life could have been spared.

Worst of all, ever since his fathers return to power, Draco's mother acted as if a dementor had sucked her soul out. The whole time Draco had worked to heal his father, he had thought that this would be such a good thing for his mother as well as himself. How wrong he was.

Draco had also grown lonely. He longed for company. He kept telling himself that it was because he was desperate for company that he missed Granger so much. But, even if he was going to seek her company, it would be useless. She had once again disappeared from the public eye. He supposed that Jack had kicked her out and she ran back to the muggle world with Weasley. Which continued to annoy him, she was too smart to keep going back to that scum. However, he did understand what it was like to be lonely.

There was a pounding at the door, that drug him out of his train of thought. That only company he seemed to have of late was his thoughts. So irritated at the interruption he answered the door himself, instead of calling a house elf to do it for him. His annoyance quickly changed for surprise when he saw Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley standing on his doorstep.

"Where is she Malfoy?"Ron asked.

Draco blinked, He assumed he was talking about Granger, but he decided he would just play along. "She who?"

"HERMIONE!"Ron shouted.

"I haven't seen her since your little spat"Draco said calmly.

"That is not what Jack says!"Harry added.

"Excuse me?"Draco said a little concerned "Right after Ron left, I finished the business I had with her, and I left. I haven't seen her since."

"What business?"Harry asked suspitiously.

Draco grinned a wicked grin. "Why don't you tell him what business I had with her Ronald?"

Ron turned red.

"Or shall I do the honors?"Draco added

Ron opened his mouth, as if to say something, several times, but no words came out.

Draco watched amused "What Ron means to say is, Granger and I made a deal. I have your friend here's life, and she does me a favor. It just so happens I was coming to tell her that she was done helping me with the favor."

Harry shot an accusing look at Ron, then looked back at Draco "What sort of favor?"

"The Auror always feel the need to know everything, doesn't he?"Draco joked "She helped me heal my father"

Harry and Ron blinked.

"Now, if that is all, I have better things to do that explain everything to the likes of you"Draco said setting his hand on the door, but waiting to see if either boy responded before he shut it.

"Jack said she was madly in love with you and she ran off to be with you. Ron figured that you had put some kind of spell on her."

Draco shook his head "You should know better than that. I would have nothing to gain from the little mudblood. Now, if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to"

This time he shut the door. A sinking feeling sunk in the pit of Draco's stomach. He quickly brushed it away. She had disappeared before. She would return when she was ready. However, how DARE Jack sick those bozos on him. He was going to have words with that prick. Draco apparated to Jack's house. If he wasn't home, Draco would wait for him. No reason to go looking to make a scene, not in public that is.

Draco heard a voice that he instantly recognized as Jack's yelling inside the house. Interested in what was going on, Draco began spying in open windows instead of banging on the door as he had originally intended. Dirt was much better than a rant anyway. Especially concerning Jack Harvest.

After looking in the third window, Draco spotted Jack. He could only see from Jack's knees up, but it looked like Jack was yelling at the floor. He didn't dare lift himself higher to see what he was yelling at and risk being spotted.

"Get up, useless woman!"Jack shouted.

When whoever it was didn't move immediately Jack kicked them, causing them to emit a groan of pain.

Jack glared at them evilly for a second before sighed and regained his composure. He leaned over and pulled the woman up. Draco recognized that bushy hair instantly.

"Oh, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you"He said as he pulled a lock of hair from her face, then he hugged her to him "But bad girls deserve to be punished"

_**Hope you guys like!**_

_**voldyhasnonose- I bet you hate Jack even more now. ='(**_

_**Sundance1989-I hope that clears up a lot about what is really going on with Lucius and other things.**_

_**EmiilyRae96- I am glad you liked it.**_

_**Allonsy Alonso- Here you go. I hope it lived up to the other chapters!**_

_**lovelan-AS YOU WISH! =)**_

_**latina-pr and miette in the Rain-Yes, it happened. I will explain what how it happened in an upcoming chapter. **_

_**latina-pr-It was already out of hand before she could sort things out. I hope you liked it.**_

_**miette in the rain- I hope you like what I did with Ron. Bear in mind I have BIG plans for him in the next couple of chapters.**_

_**So, here is the next chapter. Sorry, it was a bit shorter than the last couple. But it is still fully loaded! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys liked it! I have big plans for the next couple of chapters and hope to update again sometime this week. **_

_**-Loch**_


	7. In Need of Assistance

_Draco's POV_

Draco tossed and turned. His mind flooded with visions of his lost love. The one that smelled of vanilla, that she as being beaten by Jack. Every time he woke up, he had to remind himself that it was Hermione with Jack, not this lost love that he was becoming less and less convinced existed.

Finally after fighting to sleep for what seemed like hours he decided to wake up. He went down stairs to make himself some breakfast. His mind still rummaging through the image of Hermione shaking under Jacks tyranny. Why did it bother him that Hermione was being treated like the low life that she was. Why did it bother him that she was being beaten? Most of all, why did it the idea of Hermione with anyone other than him bug him to no end. He would have to do something about this girl. He couldn't stand by and let her be destroyed. He took a deep breath. He had a solution. He could tell Potter. Potter was a Hero, unlike Draco. Who had never been the hero type? That was why he couldn't rush in there and save Hermione. It would be breaking some type of unwritten code. That people like him didn't save people. Let alone get the girl. Which was why Astoria wouldn't have worked out. Because people like him didn't get anything good. Every person got exactly what they deserved. And he didn't deserve friendship, let alone companionship.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione trembled in her sleep a bit, waking up just to realize that the nightmare she was living still existed in the daylight. She had to get her wand back. But, it was locking in a safe. The only way that she was getting out of her was to steal his wand. A feat, that if caught was spell certain death. She wanted her wand back. She doubted she could cast anything with Jacks. Taking his would mean he was unarmed and allow her to access her wand with magic. She looked over and saw Jack sleeping in the bed next to her. She pushed the cover off and stepped on the floor. The first action she had made the decision to do on her own since she had moved in with Jack. She wasn't even allowed to use the restroom without permission.

She moved towards the dresser, where she knew he kept his wand. He must have figured, he had her whipped. She would not do something he wouldn't allow. Even while he was sleeping. What had happened to the Gryffindor bravery? Apparently, it had run away with her sense. She gripped his wand and rushed out of the room, afraid is she mad anymore noise she would wake him. Then she was really going to get it. She stepped up the safe and was truly amazed when she discovered that not only had the wand worked, that he hadn't put any spells on it to keep her out. It wasn't until she opened it and looked inside that she realized why it was that he hadn't taken any extra precautions. Her wand was missing. She felt hopelessness settle in her stomach, as she raced back up the stairs, replaced the wand and climbed back into bed. She spent the rest of the night thinking about how long it would take before these beating would kill her.

_Draco's POV-_

After having a twenty minute fight with the secretary, she finally let Draco into Potters office. He wished more than anything that he could ignore what he just witnessed at Jacks house, but, alas he was not so lucky. He left the door open a crack, anxious to hear what Potter had to say about his arrival. Certainly it would not be anything good. About five minutes past before he heard the secretary greet who Draco could only assume was Harry. His suspicion proved correct when he heard Harry say "Has he come to confess?"

Harry walked in a moment Later and took his seat across from Draco, "What do you want Malfoy?" He asked bluntly.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought you would like to see an old friend." Draco sneered.

"You. Are. Not. My. Friend." Harry said each word, slowly and carefully.

"Details" Draco laughed "So any leads on your mudblood friends' disappearance?"

Harry shot Draco a look "Get out"

"I think I am going to take that as a no" Draco said sitting down across from Harry "Well, I have good news for you. I do have information concerning her disappearance."

"Of course you do, you took her" Harry glared knifes at his childhood rival.

"Didn't your old pal Dumbledore teach you anything about judging someone before you know all the facts?" He scolded.

"FACT. She owed you a debt. FACT. She was last seen with you. FACT. You have a tattoo on your arm, swearing to kill anyone that is not considered of noble birth. FACT. You hate her. Do I really need to continue?"

Draco was a little hurt. "Are you really to bias to consider that someone other than I could have taken your little friend?"

Harry was obviously taken aback, but stood firmly in his belief. "Well, I have found no other evidence that she would be elsewhere"

"That is because the villain who actually took her, laid out a clever rouse to make you not suspect him."

"And who could that be" Harrys voice changed. Draco caught a mixture of desperation, fear and accusation. It reminded him of his father.

"Fine, don't believe me. I can always find someone else." Draco was irate. He was sick and tired of being guilty of everything simply because of his childhood decisions. He sighed. This was getting them nowhere. "I just thought that you would have followed through on the understanding that Gryffindor's are noble and brave. You are so caught up on who I use to be that you are going to have your friend hung for it. But, in case you didn't notice Potter, no one else's advice has got her home. You are so determined to be the cause of it, which you are going to allow Hermione to die. You make me sick Potter."

Draco didn't waste a minute. HE turned and walked out, very satisfied in leaving Harry Potter with the look that he had finally done something wrong. Something he can't fix.

_Hermione's POV-_

Hermione scrubbed the kitchen counter, dreading the moment when Jack would come in and tell her that he had caught her sneaking around last night. Despite her worry about her impending doom, she couldn't help but fight that overwhelming desire to figure out what had happened to her wand. Something didn't seem right. She had watched him put the wand in there. Maybe he had moved it. That would explain why he didn't have any type of protection on the safe. Right? Before she knew it, she was walking up the stairs heading to the vault. When she got there. She was glad she went. She had left it open, but, unlike before she felt drawn to reach inside. She couldn't believe it when she felt the tip of something wood at the tips of her fingers. She followed it, it was long. It had to be her wand. She trailed it, and low and behold, it was. She gripped it, and pulled it to her. He had cloaked it. She pulled it to her chest as if to hug it. She turned on her heel, just to bump into the one person that she never wanted to see again. Jack stood behind her, arms crossed, with a look that told her that she was dead meat.

_Draco's POV-_

Draco hesitated before his knuckles hit the wood of the door. From the moment he did it until the door swung open he regretted resorting to this type of help. But this was the only other person in the world that he knew was allowed to be a hero. Ronald Weasley. "I need your help"

The look on the youngest male Wealeys face was classic. "What could you possibly need my help with."

"Look. I know who has Hermione, and if something isn't done quick, she could die. Not that I really care, but I can't afford another thing on my conscience. And should she come up dead, and with Potters personal vendetta against me, I would be sent to Askaban quicker than you can say Dementor."

The look on Ron's face was classic. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked.

"You believe me?" Draco asked surprised.

"Well. You explained what you have to gain from telling me, and it means that I either get to kill you for lying, or I get to be hero who saved Hermione and I will have gained both her trust and her love again." HE said grabbing his jacket.

_Jacks POV-_

Something about the idea of Hermione running back to the blood traitor bugged him. But he wouldn't admit that on a bet. He followed Ron down the driveway, trying to think of a way to make him the hero, for once. But, he knew better. The villain never gets the girl.

He could feel his bones shake with anger. He knew that his chances of controlling it this time was extremely unlikely. He really didn't want to kill this girl. But, she had tried to steal from him. Given, it was her wand, but she had broke into his vault to get it. Why did she need a wand anyway. Mudblood, no women, had no reason to carry a wand. They weren't meant to stay home and have kids, cook dinner, and be there to fulfill any sexual urges the man of the house had.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked kindly.

Hermione seemed to shake a bit, from fear he supposed. Then he noticed she had her wand. He remember hearing about Death Eaters failing to recover from her spells. He had to get it from her, before she gained the courage that he knew was still inside her somewhere.

"I will tell you what, gimme your wand, and I will pretend like this whole thing never happened " He lied. Knowing that it didn't sound convincing. He extended his hand to take it.

She looked down at her wand, as if contemplating what to do.

"You know that giving me the wand is the only way you're are going to survive this. So, gimme the wand and we can put this whole mess behind us."

_**Authors Note- Sorry it has been so long. I started working again and I have trouble finding time to do much of anything, let along writing. Well, here is the next chapter, that has been written for a while, just not typed up. So, let me know what you thing. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I hope to have the rest up by Monday or Tuesday.**_


	8. Making a Hero

_**Pre Authors Note- This chapter includes Character Death. I just wanted to make sure you are prewarned. **_

_Hermione's POV-_

Hermione hesitated, unsure what to do. Should she give him her wand? Could she trust him not to kill her when she did? She sighed and hugged the wand closer to her, clinging on to it for dear life. IF she didn't give it to him, would he try to rip it from her? Why did she even wonder if he would? Of course he would. He was known for using his brute strength to control her. She took a step back, her back caressing the wall behind her. Jack immediately filled the space between them. As if instinct, Hermione pointed her wand at him. Prepared to battle if she needed to. It was truly astonishing how much different she felt when she had her wand to protect her. She continued to point her wand at the villain.

Jack laughed, mocking her feeble attempt at escape. He reached up to stroke her untamed main, but Hermione could see the malicious attempt behind it. When he reached, she ducked underneath him and dove for the stairs. Pulling herself up she started for the door. Preparing to avoid any spells that he would certainly try to cast at her. It wasn't until she was meters from the door, that it occurred to her that he had put spells around the house to keep her in. She had no way out and had just angered her captor. She was going to die.

_Draco's POV-_

Weasley's presence was more trying than Draco had anticipated. He sort of felt sorry for bother Hermione and Harry for having to deal with this annoying prat for 7 years of school. Almost. He was going on and on about Quidditch, as if Draco cared. Seriously, did this kid ever grow up? And did it ever occur to him that this whole rescue mission didn't change anything. That after Hermione was safe, the Weasley Malfoy rivalry would continue.

Draco tried to focus on the look on Harry's face when Hermione walked into his office and told him that Draco had nothing to do with his disappearance. It would be so priceless. The great Auror, Harry Potter apologizing to the lowlife Death Eater. He couldn't help but smile.

Then it hit him. Auror. Neither he nor Ron were Aurors. Certainly Jack would put up a fight. Neither of them were trained to take down a Dark Wizard. Given, Draco had been trained by countless dark Wizards, but he still doubted his own ability.

His mind flashed to Hermione, remember seeing her laying on the floor after taking a beating. But, this time, instead of just laying there, she looked over to Draco. HE was taken aback to see his mother's face. He mentally charged Jack, tackling him to the ground, only to find his father sprawled out beneath him.

Relief overwhelmed him when the vision faded. It occurred to him that this was the whole reason that he cared what had been happening to the Mudblood. Because it had happened to his mother. He had watched his father beat his mother for years, and now, he couldn't let another girl go through that. Especially when he could take Jack. Unlike his father.

His father. Why had he brought him back? Why had he agreed that Askaban send him home to die. The man deserved to be in Askaban. Yet, Draco had done everything her could to get him out. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought. This was his fault. If he hadn't saved Ronald, Hermione wouldn't be with Jack now. That made it his job to save her, Right?

They came up to the house and Ron looked at Draco, "So what is the plan?"

"Plan?"Draco asked fazed. He hadn't thought about it.

"Plan of attack?" Ron added

"To be honest, I didn't have one. How about we just charge in there and grab her"Draco smiled, pretending like he believed it would work.

"You know, you and Harry are more alike than you two realize?"Ron observed "He would come up similar plans. Most of the time they worked out"

Draco blinked, unable to respond "Lets um, lets go get Granger"

_Hermione's POV-_

Hermione watched as Jack decended down the stairs. With every step he took, she felt more and more helpless. She did the only thing she thought would work. She threw herself on the ground and began begging for forgiveness.

Jack kicked the wand out of her hand. Hermione waited for the beating to start. Praying that he would just kill her this time.

"I gave you the chance at redemption. Now, you want forgiveness?" Jack spat.

Hermione continued to beg through the sobs, her face still planted towards the ground. Not daring to look up to face him.

"It will not be that easy, my love. I have to punish you" He sighed as if he were a father who had caught his child writing on the walls.

Hermione didn't hear him utter a word, all she knew was she was being levitated, then pinned against the wall. He waved his wand, making her clothes disappear.

"You are not loyal to me" He said with a shake of his head. "I have long since learned that loyalty is made, not earned. So, I am going to make something that will make you loyal to me. You are going to bear me a child"

Hermione's eyes shot open, certainly he must her joking. He shot a spell at her, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"That, my dear was a spell we use to help witches get pregnant when they can't seem to be worthy of having a child. It's effectiveness is about 99 percent. Now, I just have to finish the job and I wil give you the best gift in the world" He smiled as if he really believed that "Now, don't fight it will only make it worse"

Hermione began to scream and thrash around, trying to fight him off. She began to cry, why couldn't he just kill her?

_Draco's POV-_

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked, after hearing a low scream.

"What?" Ron asked, obviously oblivious to the noise.

Draco shook his head, maybe he was just imaging things. He sighed and pointed his wand at the door. If he broke in there and Hermione wasn't there. He would be going to Askaban. Was Hermione really worth that? Then he remembered his mother. How many times had he wanted to save her from his fathers wrath, but fear had stopped him. He was too much of a coward. No. He would not be a coward again.

"Bombarda"He cast at the door, the spell throwing him back a step, but it had done the job. Ron and Draco walked in, as if they had been invited.

He wished with all his might that he had got an invitation. Hermione was naked and fighting Jack as he was trying to push himself between her legs, but the obvious shock had stopped that.

"Draco?"Hermione pleaded. The sounding like bells in his ears.

Ron didn't hesitate. He charged Jack, Draco didn't even try to stop him. Draco's focus traveled to Hermione. Making a point not to admire her body as he ripped off his coat and threw it over her and began trying to figure out how to get her down.

Hermione screamed. "It is okay, Hermione. I am not going to hurt you. Ron and I won't let him hurt you. It is okay. Draco managed to get her down from the wall. Hermione curled into a ball and began to sob. Draco took a deep breath a prepared to help Ron deal with Jack, when his eyes landed on two lifeless bodies laying on the ground.

"Weasley?" Draco asked as his leaned over Ron, but there was no response. He looked to Jack, neither one was breathing. They had killed each other. Draco ran a hand through his blond hair. "Potter was going to kill him for this. HE looked over to Hermione. She had watched her best friend, he fiancé, the love of her life die in an attempt to save her. Draco had to get her out of here. He walked over to Hermione, placed his arm under her bare legs and lifted her off the ground, carrying her outside where he could apparate to the Ministry of Magic, specifically the Aurors department. He could feel her nestle into his chest. His heart dropped when her muttering reached his ear "He's dead. He's dead"

_**Authors Note- So there you have it. I told you I just had to type it out. It is not nearly over. But I had to have a bit of a resolution. Sorry about the character death. But, I wanted rid of Ron. Bwhahahaha. I am a true Slytherin through and through. I knew that if I saved Ron, Draco would be competing for attention with Ron. So, I killed him. Sorry again. No…not really. Thanks for all the reviews. They really inspire me to keep writing. **_


	9. Impono Mortem

_Jack Harvest and Ronald Weasley were found dead after what authorities say was a freak accident. Ronald Weasley, best known for being a war Hero in youknowwhose return, and Jack Harvest, Chief Doctor at St Mungos and inventor of the spell 'impono mortem'. Though head of the Auror Department Harry James Potter claims that Harvest and Weasley shot the killing curse at each other and neither survived, I believe that we might have a black widow on your hands. Hermione Granger who is best known for breaking young men's heart, recently parted ways with both of the deceased. Don't think the perfect little angel is capable of murder? Rumor has it, she had an accomplice. None other than the Wizarding Worlds most Eligible Bachelor, Draco Lucius Ma_-

Draco crumbled up the Daily Prophet and threw it in the fire. What a load of rubbish, Rita Skeeter was trying to pass off this time. Why did that woman get off on destroying peoples lives. And while she was tearing everyone else's career to sheds, why praise the late doctor. The idea made him sick to his stomach. The only good thing about this whole mess was that Potter hadn't crucified him. But, he still wanted that apology. He leaned back in his chair, the words from the article running through his head. "Impono Mordom" He said out loud "I wonder what that does"

_Hermione's POV-_

She still couldn't believe he was dead. Jack was dead. He couldn't hurt her anymore. But, now that the idea had begun to settle on her mind more, it dawned on her just who had saved her. Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. Of course, the idea that Ron had helped seemed a little more plausible than Draco. Hermione sighed. Ron's death ached on her heart. He had been her best friend and at one time the love of her life. Of course she would mourn him. The more the idea that not only had Malfoy had come to save her, the more she wondered not only why, but why had she called out to him alone when she need help. She had seen both of them standing there and yet, it had been Malfoy she had wanted. She had called him by his first name. Had she called for Ron, it would be Draco who was dead right now. As much as she wanted that to sound better, she couldn't. She wasn't glad Ron was Dead, just glad Malfoy wasn't.

Another thing that bother her was how they knew where she was. She had heard Jack weeks earlier telling Ron and Harry that she wasn't there. And filing the missing persons report. She remembered how Ron had said he was going to tear Malfoy in half. But, it had taken too long. Certainly, he would have gone to Malfoy Manor long before this. Then to add insult to injury, Harry had been acting weird around her. He had asked 20 times if she was sure it wasn't Malfoy. Everytime she confirmed her story, he seemed a little put out. Something had happened while she was out and she had to figure out what it was. Life could never go back to normal with her being so out of the loop. The one good thing that had come of this, well two, one the woman beater finally was off the streets and would never harm her again, the other, was that she finally confirmed she was over Ron. But, the thought of who it might be that she admire now both upset and excited her.

_Draco's POV-_

Draco hesitated before knocking on her door. He had not seen her since he had dropped her off in Potters office two days ago. He sighed as he waited for her to answer. Five minutes past before he knocked again, this time following it with "Granger, it is me, open up. I know you are in there"

It did the trick, a minute later, Hermione answered the door "Malfoy, to what do I owe this unexpected surprise?"

"I suppose you read the garbage Skeeter had been writing about us?"Draco asked, looking around to see if he was being watched. Something he should have thought of before he came over here. All he need right now was that wench to get a picture of him and Granger together. That would certainly make her day.

"Actually, I try to avoid her writing. She never seems to have anything good to say"Hermione shrugged.

"Can I come inside. There are somethings we need to discuss"Draco said trying to be as polite as possible.

Hermione moved aside and let Draco in. He was amazed at how well the place looked. She was certainly better off without Jack. That was for sure. He could remember how his house looked just as up tight as he did "First off, I wanted to tell you that Skeeter is trying to play off the deaths as murder. We are her main suspects." The idea sounded almost humorous to say.

Hermione rolled her eyes "It will pass. She will find something else to write about and her and her followed will move on, like always"

Draco snorted. She was right, Rita would move on. "But, in the mean time I think it might be a good idea to lay low"

"I agree"

"Good, now moving onward, I was wondering something. Do you know anything about the spell _I__mpono Mortem?"_Draco asked

Hermione blinked "Why do you care?"

Draco was taken aback by her tone. He had been working hard to be nothing but a gentleman, and yet here she was snapping at him? Stupid mudblood.

"Granger? I was just wondering"

"It is a spell that is used to put patents to sleep during procedures. It is very helpful because it makes the person seem dead, ergo why it is latin for fake death. Why do you care?"She snorted.

"How long do the effects usually last"

"Up to 72 hours, depending on who it was who cast it, and how mush power was behind it"

"We better get to the morgue. I am not promising you anything, but we better hurry. We need to go check on our Ron "Draco said grabbing her arm.

"Ron is set to be cremated at nine"She added "That is only an hour away. They are not going to let us see him"

"They will if we talk fast enough"He said pulling at her wrist.

"What has you all excited Malfoy?"She sneered "It is not like you care about Ron"

Draco tried to hide his annoyance with her new attitude. Pushing all his comments to the side he continued "Do you know who created it, or takes credit for creating it?"

"No"She said simply, obviously bored with this conversation.

"Jack"he said trying to hide his infamous Malfoy smirk.

**_Authors Note- Three chapters in less than a week, a whole new record for me. I guess I am really excited about this fan fic. Either that, or I am overly bored from being off work. Either way, there you have it. Another cliff hanger. So...I am going to do something different. I am going to take a vote. I am working on writing out two ways this could play out. Ron dies or he doesn't. Send me your votes via review. Let me know what you think. Should he stay or should he go? _**

**_So on another note, I wanted to say thanks to all my followed old and new and thanks for all the reviews. They really keep me writing. So! On with the next. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


End file.
